Do they even have post offices in Antarctica?
by IhugNico
Summary: Antarctica is accepting letters from everyone! Go ahead and send one! Rules on letters inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

H-Hi! I'm Antarctica! You can call me Andy if you want!

Some nations seem to be curious about my ways. You know, being the oldest living nation, live on the coldest place on the planet, no government, no population, that kinda stuff.

So, send me a letter! I'll answer as soon as possible!

* * *

><p><em><strong>All letters must be to in the POV of a nation, OCs are accepted. Please put your letter in a review or PM, but preferably a review.<strong>_

_**I decided to make a ask story for my Antarctica OC! You should know him from my story In Your Head. **_

_**Start sending those letters and review!**_


	2. Japan

Konichiwa Antartica,

I haven't really spoken to you too much but I mught as well say hello.

What it is it like were you live?

-Japan  
>-<p>

Dear Japan,

Thank you for writing! It's fine that you haven't spoken to me, nobody really does.

It's very cold and barren. Nobody really visits me in the winter because it's dark all season. I only get visits from different scientists that come. Though I'm mad at Russia right now because his people are trying to drill a hole into the ice. But I rather not get into that.

Sincerely,

Antarctica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the letter!<em>**

**_Is it sad I know more about Antarctica than any other country/continent on the planet? _**

**_What Antarctica was talking about was I read an article where Russian researchers have found a lake a few thousand feet under the ice in Antarctica. So now they're attempting to drill a hole to get samples from it. Which I personally think is the stupidest idea ever. Number one, you're going to be disturbing the ecosystem they have, number two what can you learn from them? I won't get into a rant here._**

**_Send letters and review!_**


	3. Georgia state

Antarctica,

So do you get really lonely all by yourself? Or do you like, play with  
>penguins or something? Playing with penguins sounds like fun, I should add<br>that to my bucket list!

Belle Jones  
><strong><em><br>_**Georgia~ (The state, not country!)**  
><em>-<em>**

****Dear Georgia,

It does get lonely sometimes. I do play with penguins and seals sometimes. I-If you want I could bring a penguin over to your house sometime. *blush* I-I-I m-mean, i-if you want.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ny'aawwww, Antarctica. You're shyness is aduwable!<strong>_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	4. Japan 2

Konichiwa

Sounds very... bleak. What are you supossed to do to pass the time? I know  
>night and day is different at your house..<p>

Sayonara,

Japan  
>-<p>

Dear Japan,

I talk to and play with the penguins. Sometimes the scientists that come down here talk to me. I sleep a lot. Usually I have other things to worry about, espically Russia at the moment.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dude, I wanna LIVE in Antarctica. Seriously, think about it! No goverment to harrass you, no annoying neighbors, you don't have any problems to worry about but your own. Yeah, that'd be real nice. Plus I love the cold, so.<strong>_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	5. Georgia state 2

Antarctica,

You really should, we'd have so much fun! But it's kind of hot here, pretty  
>much all year round, so I don't think the penguins would like it. Or that you<br>would.

I wish it would snow here~ You probably get a lot of snow, right? Whenever I  
>get snow, it's only a bit and it doesn't stick to the ground. I don't even<br>think it counts as snow, 'cause its like, just ice. So i have a hard time  
>playing in it because my fingers get cold.<p>

Your name is kind of a mouth full, so from now on, I'll call you Tica.

Love,

Belle Jones

Georgia :)

Dear Georgia,

Y-You don't get snow? It's hot? I-I'm sorry, I couldn't come to your house. I can't stand the heat. And yes, I have plenty of snow at my house, year-round as you said. Maybe you could come to me? I'm fine with you calling me Tica. ^^"

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send those letters and review!<strong>_


	6. Japan 3

Pengins are cute, from what pictures I have seen of them. You  
>guys must have fun.<p>

I hope Russia-san doesn't bother you too much.

Japan  
>-<p>

Dear Japan,

Eh... He doesn't really bother me so much, indirectly maybe but he doesn't ever actually see me.

Sincerely,

Antarctica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send those letters and review!<strong>_


	7. Georgia 3

Tica,

I may like snow, but I don't really like being cold, so i don't think I'd be able to come over to your house without being miserable, or having to find a pretty great coat.

Yeah it gets really hot here, like, over 100 every day in the summer, but the heat is really good for tanning! And it's so much fun to go swimming when it's like, really, really hot.

So, have you named any of the penguins you play with?

Love,

Belle Jones

Georgia

Georgia,

Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just the opposite. I couldn't come to your house without having a heat stroke. 100 degrees is terrible. I can only stand up to 0 degrees before I get hot. I-I can't get a tan, because of my albinism. I used to go swimming a lot when I was little, but that was a long time ago... Such a long long time ago...

I don't name the penguins, because I can't tell a lot of them apart. The only one I can distinguish from the rest is my own pet, Pengu, because he comes when I call him.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, it is true albinos aren't able to tan. I don't know why, they just can't. It isn't possible.<strong>_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	8. Japan, China, Canada

Thats good. Russia can be kind of... scary at times.

Hello, aru. I'm China and i stolen Japans phone to type up, aru. Haha XD so i was wonderijg how cold does it get there cuz it can get pretty cold herein china but i think you get it colder aru.

... He really did steal my phone... sigh World Conferences are annoying sometimes

Haaahhaaaaa this is canada now! China did this too so i stole it next!

*twitch twitch* Who?

(I'm gunna stop this before another one of my friends steals this again)

Sayonara

Japan

Japan, China, and Canada.

Japan: I'm glad I don't have to come to World Confrences! And yes, Russia can be scary.

China: It's cold in China? I didn't know that. The lowest temperature ever recorded here was -129°F.

Canada: Hi. ^^"

By the way, what's a phone?

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>The lowest temperature in Antarctica is 100% true. I seriously didn't know it got really cold in China. And Antarctica is, well, Antarctica, so of course he isn't going to know what a phone is. XD<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	9. China

Dear Antarctica aru,

I'm the same China that stole Japan's phone aru~! Anyway I was going to say more but Japan took his phone back before i could aru. I was wondering if maybe you would like to visit me sometime aru. That way you aren't totally alone. Because i know what it's like to be alone aru. OH and when you visit can you bring one of your penguins please aru? Thank you~~!

China

Dear China,

Haha, I remember that. I could visit you sometime, that'd be nice. ^^ And yes, I can bring a penguin.

Sincerely,

Antarctica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ARU! *shotintheface* sorry... I had to say that...**_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	10. Canada

Dear Antarctica.

It's me, Canada, and I was wondering: do you slay polar bear cubs? Is that why there aren't any around the south pole? Also, who's syrup is better: mine or Vermont's?

regards, CANADA

Dear Canada,

No, I don't kill baby polar bears. There've never been polar bears around here. I like your syrup better. (Please don't kill me Vermont!)

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	11. China 2

Antarctica aru,

Wow that's really cold aru. My lowest temp. was only -31F, but then again we also have mountains, and Russia above us (shudders). What is you're favorite holiday aru? Because Valentine's Day is coming up aru. I think mine would have to be Chinese New Year~~! It's so much fun aru! Oh I also enjoy watching America get flustered over the 4th aru. Would that even be consider a holiday aru? Oh well aru. Well I hope we can see each other soon aru~!

China

Dear China,

Yes, it is cold. But I like it. I'm usually asleep somewhere when it gets that cold. Russia is above you? I'm terribly sorry.

I don't really celebrate holidays, because I don't know a lot about any of them. One time Finland stopped by my place at Christmas, that's about it. I do hope I can see you soon!

Antarctica.

* * *

><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	12. Japan 4

Phones are devices that people use to comunicate...

The conferences can be interesting... Once England-san lost a bet with France-san and came in a bright pink dress, America-kun has the blackmail pictures to prove it. Another time America-kun freaked out because he thought he had lost Canada-san... Russia-san was sitting on him the whole time.

I had better go, China-san is glarling at me from across the table and I would rather not have my phone destroyed by a wok (again)

Sayonara

Japan

Dear Japan,

Oooooh, so that's what a phone is.

It seems I'm only invited to the boring conferences. Then again, when I am invited I spend most of my time either sleeping or trying to avoid Argentina. I'd like to see those pictures, and Russia was sitting on Canada? Ouch.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	13. Japan 5

Yeah I felt sorry for... who were we talking about again? OH right Canada.

Last time America-kun traded Pokemon with me from across the table... Then he got distracted with angry birds. He has the attention span of a gnat sometimes.

Sayonara

Japan

Japan,

Pokemon? Angry birds? What is this? What's a gnat? I probably sound like a complete moron right now, don't I?

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><strong><em>There are no insects in Antarctica, that's why he doens't know what a gnat is. ^^<em>**

**_Send letters and review!_**


	14. Georgia 4

Dear Tica,

Awww, you have a pet penguin? That's so cute! I'd have a pet monkey, but laws and such won't let me.

Why don't you go swimming anymore? Is it cause the waters too cold?

So, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sending you a box of conversation hearts, they're very yummy!~

Love,

Belle Jones

Georgia

Georgia,

A monkey? Intresting. I don't have any laws, so I can pretty much do whatever I want. What's it like to have laws? Is it really a bummer?

I don't go swimming anymore for three reasons,

1. yes, the water is very cold.

2. Leopard seals and Orcas might attack me.

3. I've forgotten how. I've tried to imitate the penguins, but it doesn't work because my body is built differently.

Thank you for the candy~! ^^

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want a pet penguin. Maybe when I move to Antarctica I will get one...<strong>_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	15. China 3

Antarctica aru,

Ugh I can barely stand the cold here, aru. And I can't think about sleep, although I wish I could. So much drama aru. And nothing I so helps aru. You can always celebrate with us aru! We usually have a great big party (usually organized by America) and crazy stuff happens aru. Last year America was having it at his house so all of his kids were there, England got drunk (not a big surprised), and then so did Japan and Sweden, aru. Let me tell you craziest thing ever, aru. And then Hong Kong video taped it aru. I'll invite you next time we have a big party like that aru.

China

Dear China,

Drama, another reason I'm glad I don't have a government or population. Invite me? I-I'd be honored ^^"

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	16. Japan 6

Pokemon is a game from my place. They have these really cute creatures that yoy can fight and trade Birds is a game America has on his phone... ita addicting.

You remind me of myself from when I was in isolation. It took me a little longer than my citizens to get used to Western culture.

You should come visit sometime :)

Japan

Dear Japan,

Oh, I see. I've been in isolation for a while, I still kind of am now. Hm... How long was I completely alone? A few million years? Eh... for some reason most of that part of my life is a blur. I should visit sometime.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think Antarctica would like Piplup. XD<strong>_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	17. Japan 7

That sounds very lonely, Antarctica-san.

I would be honored if you came to visit me sometime. I could show you Pokemon. There are some that look like penguins.

Sayonara

Japan

Japan,

It is very... P-Penguins? I'd like to see them now. ^^

Sincerely

Antarctica.

* * *

><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	18. China 4

Antarctica aru,

Yeah sometimes I wonder if it's worth it aru. But then I look at my people and realize how much I love them aru. And then I realize I don't do it for the sake of the government or the happiness of other countries aru. I do it for the sake of my people and to make them happy aru. Of course you can come aru! You know I'll see if I can drag to the next big event that America sets up. It will most likely be his birthday aru. Hmmm, I'm sure he won't mind and you can meet other people aru. Trust me you'll have fun aru! XD

China

Dear China,

Hm, I think I'm happy with my penguins for now. ^^

I think I would have fun, I'll come!

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	19. China 5

Antartica aru,

Penguins are so cute aru! Just like my pandas aru~~! Sorry about the late reply, I got stuck doing stuff and forgot, I'm so sorry aru! Cool so we can expect one more person, I'll tell America that. Oh wait never mind he's reading over my shoulder aru. WAIT HOW DID YOU GET HERE AMERICA ARU! *sigh* Whatever aru. Anyeay America says he would love it if you could come and he'll be it quote: Even more awesomer than ever before dude! Just for you dude! I do not understand him sometimes aru. *sigh*

China

China,

Panda's are cute! It's fine, I was rather late also. I don't understand America either, why can't he be more like his brother...?

Antarctica

* * *

><strong><em>Send letters and review!<em>**


	20. China 6

Antartica aru,

I know aru~~~! I don't understand why he can't be more like Canada aru. Although I have a feeling that if he was the then we would end up losing both of them aru *shakes head*. We need to know where one is so we know where the other is aru.

China

China,

Ah, true. We would end up loosing them both if he acted more like Canada.

Antarctica

* * *

><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	21. Canada 2

Hello Antarctica,

it's me, Canada again, and I have an important question:

Why do people call me 'a floating polar bear' all the time. Like just yesterday, I went over to my brother America's house, and his friends were there. They were saying how cut kumojiro was, and then I heard:

WHAT A NICE FLOATING POLAR BEAR.

What's up with that?

Canada,

Well... maybe it's because you're invisible to a lot of people, and since you always carry Kumajiro they can only see him.

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	22. Japan 8

*shows pictures of Piplup and all of his evolutionary forms*

This is my favorite Pokemon *Shows picture of Pikachu*

What do you think?

Sayonara

Japan

Japan,

Awh, very cute. ^^

Sincerely,

Antarcitca

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	23. Wy

Dear Antarctica~

This is the Principality of Wy here, but you can call me Wy if you like~ everybody else does. You may have heard of me; my older brother Australia owns 42% of your body. (It sounds a little creepy when you say it like that, hey?)

I'm basically writing because I'd like to make some more friends - I mean, I love Sealand and Seborga to pieces (just don't tell them I said that) but hanging out with them can really be a bit of a strain on my sanity. You seem like a cool and froody kind of person! Tell me about yourself. I declared my independence in 2004 - I had to move out of home when my big brother wouldn't let me get a driveway to my room.

I'd love to visit you some time~ My house is in Sydney, and it never snows here; the coldest I've ever been is when I visited New Zealand with Australia a few years ago, so to go somewhere as cold as your place would be a refreshing change of scenery~ albeit a cold one. I do love penguins, so if nothing else I'm determined to see some in their natural habitat eventually.

Hoping to hear from you soon~

Yours sincerely,

The Principality of Wy

Dear Wy,

Ah, hi, I have heard about you from your brother. And it is kinda creepy when you have seven different countries owning different parts of your body. Espically when one of them is France *shudders*.

About myself? Well, I'm over a million if not billion of years old, I don't remember about a quarter of that, though. I'm lucky to have kept my sanity through millions of years of being alone. I was raised by Pangaea, then when he died Gondwana. Then when she died I was alone for a long time. That's the part of my life I can't remember. I'm physically eighteen, and England has confirmed I'm colorblind. Almost totally so, I can only see about five colors.

Maybe you can ask your brother to bring you next time he comes to visit me?

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	24. Greenland

Antarctica

Hi, I think you heard of me, but the name's Greenland! I heard from Denmark that you were accepting letters, so I decided to send one.

How's the penguins over there? We have polar bears here, maybe we should trade some.

~The Northern Danish Empire of Greenland (why did Denmark put that there?)

Dear Greenland,

Hi, yes I've heard of you. You're right next to Canada right?

There are a lot of penguins here, I don't know if we should bring polar bears to Antarctica from Greenland or vice-versa. Unless they're like Kumajiro, they might try to eat the penguins!

Sincerely,

Antarctica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They have polar bears in Greenland? Huh, well I guess you learn something new everyday.<strong>_

_**Send letters and review!**_


	25. Japan 9

I'm glad you think so :)

Today at the meeting everyone bought some kind of stuffed animal, I saw a penguin and I thought "Antartica-san would have thought it was cute"

(A/n Seriously everyone where I'm at seems to have a stuffed animal)

Anyways how are you today?

Sayonara

Japan

Japan,

Again, I seem to have been uninvited to a fun meeting. I'm glad you thought of me though. I'm fine, has it really been a day? It's still light over here, but it's going to be dark soon in a couple of months.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	26. Canada 3

Dear Antarctica,

How can I get the other countries to notice me? Also, Are you ticked off that other countries had claimed parts of your house 'their property'?

sincerely, Canada

Dear Canada,

My friend, I don't think I'm the best person to go to for help with getting noticed. Sorry. I do get ticked off, though, except for Austrailia and New Zeland, because they're nice. But the rest, ugh. France has tried to rape me more than once (failed, thankfully, he is no match for an angry leapord seal.) Argentina scares me and has beat me up numerous times. Chile is okay, she's a bit neglective though. She sometimes pretends I don't exsist, like I'm some sort of pest. Norway's okay, so is England. I only have a bit of land to myself.

Sincerely,

Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	27. Canada 4

Excuse me, thank you for responding to everything I wrote, but I have ANOTHER question: Is there any gel out there so I can flatten down my hair curl?

regards,

Canada

Dear Canada,

You're welcome! I'm not sure, actually. Again, I am Antarctica. I don't even know what a cell phone is (what is a cell phone anyway?) So, I don't know of any hair gel. Sorry.

Sincerely, Antarctica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	28. Colorado

Hi. I'm Colorado, Georgia's sister.

I know how it feels, to be all alone. Even when I was a Spanish territory, they just left me alone because of my mountains and cold. Now, it's only the tourists that I really notice as new people. America is no help either: he rarely, if ever, notices me, favoring the Original 13 over me.

I would like to know more about you, Antarctica. Would you like to come over? The place I live, a small town named Pagosa Springs, is quite lovely in the winter.

Ponderosa Jones (Colorado)

PS: the guys at SGC are nice; I should introduce you.

Dear Colorado,

Thnk you for writing! Well, I don't know, I don't really have much to say about myself besides I'm the only uninhabited continent on the planet and freezing cold. But you want to know about me, not my country. Well, I'm very tall, shy, and colorblind to pretty much almost every color (at least according to England). I'm albino, and all around nice guy. I would like to come visit, though. Being alone is no fun.

Sincerely, Antarctica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Send letters and review!<strong>_


	29. Canada 5

Antarctica: A cell phone is a mobile telephone. Also, what do you think of hockey? America doesn't like it...

Canada,

Oh, okay. I've never played hockey, so I don't know.

Antarctica

_**Send letters and review!**_


	30. Colorado 2

Hi, Andy.

Are you suggesting a date if you decide to visit? If so, I accept. If not, then it's just a good chance to get to know each other. ;) If you want to know about me, I'm quiet and reserved, but know a lot about space and wormholes. (A wormhole is a hole connecting two areas in Space and possibly time, by the way.) I have brown hair and look of Hispanic descent, except that I have blue eyes the color of the night sky, and my left hand has bits of metal covering the tops of my fingers. How are you,and is everything alright? I read that there has been some slight shrinkage in the ozone hole.

Ponderosa Jones, Colorado

PS: I'm not trying to be mean or rude in any way. If I am, then I am really, really sorry for being so.

Dear Colorado,

Rude? I don't see how you could be. Do you mind me asking why you have metal on your fingers? I'm fine, thank you for asking. As far as the ozone layer hole, that has had me sick for a while now, but since it's gotten smaller I've gotten better. As for the date thing...um...I'm not sure...

Sincerely,

Antarctica

_**Sorry it got all clumped, for some reason when I uploaded the file, it got like that.**_

_**Send letters and review!**_


End file.
